The Plans
by Mari Riddle-Potter
Summary: The Yule Ball during Harry, Ron , and Hermione's 7th year brings about a lot heartbreaks and romances...


The Plans

By: Mari Riddle-Potter

(a.k.a. Malfoys_Girlfriend) 

The music blared in the Great Hall; the tall and inviting double doors open revealing hormone driven teenagers dancing. The staff was sitting at their table, watching the teens dance their hearts out. Some were conversing, others had looks of great boredom upon their faces. Also, on the sides of the hall were chairs for those who chose not to dance, but rather admire those who could get their grove on. Sitting on the side though, was a girl who could dance and had an astounding beauty. She sat there by herself watching her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, dance. They refused to dance when they were younger but now, in their seventh year they did it willingly. Hermione had to laugh to herself as she watched them dance awkwardly, each copying the others moves.

Hermione watched enviously as Harry spun his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, and wished she could be the one in her place. She loved Harry very much and when he confessed his love to Ginny she felt like it was the end of the world. After all those years of trying to earn his love the best thing she got was a good friendship. Her gaze wandered over to Ron who was with his girlfriend, Parvati Patil, and thought of how she tried to hit on him when Harry was no longer an option. She was brought to halt when she caught Ron and Parvati, one day, out in a deserted corridor making out. Now she felt lonely and had no one to dance with, which was a shame since she had spent over 3 hours fixing herself up.

Seeing no promise in finding a dance partner for this Yule Ball, she decided to take a stroll around the castle. Slowly she got up and exited the Great Hall, not noticing a pair of green eyes watching her from across the room. He watched her walk out and when she disappeared he turned his gaze back to Ginny. Her light green stare was settled on him. Harry admired how her red hair floated when she turned and what a nice figure she had. Ginny, in return, admired his strength and bravery. She looked to where Hermione was seated a few minutes ago and was startled not to see her there. She stood on tip toe looking around and felt a pair of hands push her down.

"She left," whispered Harry in her ear. She felt the little hairs on her neck stand up at the feel of his voice so close to her ear.

"You want to follow her?" whispered Ginny back.

"You know I do," said Harry. She felt a great rush of disappointment flood her. She was hoping he would forget her.

"Let's go," said Ginny, reluctantly, but luckily, Harry hadn't noticed.

Ginny and Harry walked out hand in hand to verify any suspicions that they were together but as soon as the left the Great Hall, separated. You see, it was all about a plan Harry had concocted to get with Hermione. By Ginny pretending to be Harry's girlfriend, Hermione would get jealous and confess her love to him, which Harry knew of for a really long time. So far, she had not given in and his plan was getting out of hand. Of course, Ginny had agreed to help him but he felt that she was helping herself, if you know what I mean. Harry had learned something about Hermione, she knew how to win and lose, but Harry didn't. He was definitely not going to let her go this easy.

If Hermione had known any of this she wouldn't have been feeling so lonely as she made her way to the astronomy tower, closely followed by Harry and Ginny. She walked up the steps and swung the door open at the top, revealing the clear night sky, stars, and the full moon. Looking over the edge she saw a handsome boy with blond hair and a muscular body. Hermione instantly recognized him as Draco Malfoy. Nevertheless, she made her way to the side opposite his and admired the sky from there. As she looked up she felt like she was in a dream. She could hear the music from the Great Hall, now a slow song. She didn't realize someone had come to stand next to her until he spoke. 

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" asked Draco, looking at the sky from the same perspective as Hermione's. She quickly turned her head to look at his face and, not feeling like having an argument, conversed with him politely, something she had never done before.

"Yes, it's very stunning," she replied, returning her gaze to the sky.

"I thought you would come up here with Potter or something, but never alone," he said.

"Harry has a girlfriend. If he were to come up here with me, what would she think?" she asked, laughing at herself. From the dark doorway Ginny and Harry were listening to the conversation intently.

"He has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Ginny Weasley. She's very lucky."

"Don't put yourself down. There are other fish in the sea."

"I don't want a fish, I want a man," said Hermione, and Draco burst out laughing. This was the first time she had heard him laugh from his heart and not to be mean.

"You can get any man in the world you want, you know," said Draco quietly, barely enough for her to hear him. _Barely_.

"Really?" Hermione said breathlessly, as though the statement was a punch that had hit her in the stomach. She turned to look at him and her gaze met with his, and she realized how handsome he was.

"I'm pretty sure," replied Draco. Following that sentence there was a long pause, in which each admired the beauty of the other.

"Do you want to dance?" asked Draco, extending his hand.

"Sure," answered Hermione, smiling. After all, what harm could it do?

Draco led her to the middle of the tower and put his hands on her waist. It was quite a romantic scene, with the moon and stars shining upon them and the distant soft music serenading them. She looked at his mysterious silver eyes and felt as though she had been hypnotized. He moved closer to her and she drew in a breath sharply. They inched closer until their lips met and caressed. Hermione felt like she was dancing on a cloud and Draco wasn't far behind. Harry watched this scene and a hurt look flashed across his face. Ginny could see him in the dark and her heart broke. He took off down the stairs Ginny followed him. Ginny grabbed him by the arm and turned him towards her roughly.

"Harry, come on-" But she couldn't finish the sentence because she turned him so roughly towards her he fell on her. They were now on the ground Ginny on the bottom, and Harry realized for the first time that that person he really loved had been standing in front of him for a long time. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. She kissed him deeply and he felt like Hermione had felt kissing Draco. They parted and he looked in her eyes.

"Ginny?" Harry asked lazily.

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend? For real, this time?"

"Of course," said Ginny.

As Harry and Ginny lay there, Hermione and Draco held each other on top of the tower. Draco had asked her to be his girlfriend at the same time Harry asked Ginny on the floor. Each person found their place with their true love and was pleased. What's so ludicrous about this story is that Ginny and Harry had a plan, but Ginny also had a plan with Draco so HE could be with Hermione. Ginny organized for him to be at the top of the tower, because she knew Hermione went there sometimes at night to admire the stars. She hoped Harry would forget about following her but everything worked out great. So, you see, plans brought these happy couples together and bound them in love for eternity.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

(A/N: A short sweet story written to please those Hermione/Draco fans out there. I hope you liked it and if you did, review, if you didn't all flames will be used to start my damn stove 'cause it ain't workin'. Ok? Good.)


End file.
